Bloodlines
by KMBlackwell
Summary: (Prelude) Told from Malcolm's perspective of what happens 20 years after the reavers. Jayne and Mal are at the shepherd's funeral and notice a lot of the crew is absent. Especially since Mal put the moves on Kaylee after her honeymoon with the doc. What the hell is River doing at this funeral? Mal is shaken by the appearance of a familiar face...
1. Prelude

Prelude

Beaumont is still an old dusty planet with its share of comings and goings. Boats of all kinds make their way across the galaxy like normal, at least for now. Twenty years have passed since we all went our separate ways.

Wash and Zoë decided to attempt a domestic life on Andromeda, the perfect place to start a family. I never pictured Zoë to be the suburban housewife that she became. Wash has a great job working for an electrical engineering company. I hear he has a handle on quantum mechanics and arch reaction—whatever that means.

The preacher man lived a long life and passed away peacefully in his sleep. I was the only one, aside from Jayne, that could make it to the funeral. Zoë was 8 months pregnant (a miracle at her age) and Wash was up to his elbows in kids' homework and blueprints. The doc never gave me a reason not to be there but I didn't expect much out of that hwen dan _(bastard)_. Wonder if his crazy sister is keeping him.

Inara, well, she has not spoken to me since the reavers nearly wiped us all out. So, that just leaves Kaylee. God, I miss that girl. She probably still hates me for what I did. Can't blame her. She was married to the doc when… well, you get the idea.

Jayne is the only one who knows about it because he warned me that the doc's sister was on to us. That chick nearly ripped my heart out with her bare hands. Got a nice scar around my collar bone thanks to that yao nu _(demon woman)_.

 _"Kaylee comin'?"_

 _"Shut up, Jayne."_

 _"Just wonderin'. It's been, ya know… twenty years. Kinda figured there would be more here,"_ Jayne squinted as he kicked the dirt.

I didn't expect anyone wanted to see the likes of me again. I nearly got us all killed. If it wasn't for that doc's weird sister we'd all be lying next to the shepherd. But then I saw her. It's like I thought about her too much, that crazy dark haired brat was standing across the way starring right at me.

 _"Jayne."_

 _"I mean, it's not like she wasn't asking for you to stop. I heard her say, all systems go, and man, cap, you went. Just went,"_ Jayne rambled.

 _"Jayne!"_ Malcolm grabbed his shoulder.

 _"Ow! Jeez Mal, what?"_

Malcolm pointed toward River, the doctor's sister. She laughed hysterically and muttered to herself. She was not alone.

 _"Is that,"_ Jayne squinted.

 _"Kaylee. It has to be. Doc would not let that nut go out alone,"_ Mal grunted as he began to strut over to the two women.

River had barely aged a day. Her jet black hair still hung in her eyes and her eyes still seemed like they were looking off in the distance. Kaylee had her back turned toward Malcolm, but he recognized that brunette's backside like the back of his hand. As he reached for her, River grabbed his hand.

 _"Blood, it's not what everyone thinks. River Aunt,"_ she muttered.

 _"Kaylee,"_ Mal managed as he brushed River to the side.

The woman that turned to face me was much younger than Kaylee would be. Her face was eerily similar to Kaylee's. The same sweet dimples at the edge of her confused smile, her eyes are different, a sweet chocolate brown with flecks of black in them. Her petite nose crinkled as she narrowed her eyes on me.

 _"Wuh de ma."_ _(mother of God)_

 _"You can say that again," Jayne stared, "she looks just like Kaylee, Mal!"_

 _"Yeah, I got that,"_ Malcolm stammered.

 _"You know who else she kind of looks like…."_

 _"My niece. I call her Kaylee. You say Grace. I am the River Aunt,"_ River rambled in tangents while she plucked a random fiber from Mal's brown coat.

 _"Well, you don't say! Gosh, she looks awful young, about twenty I'd guess, what would you guess, Mal?"_ Jayne chuckled as he put a hand on Mal's back.

 _"Shut up, Jayne."_

As soon as I had half a mind to knock Jayne to his senses a rather expensive boat made its way to the landing doc. The shining silver and black outlines on the windows gave it away as an old Alliance ship with some major custom modifications. The kind only Kaylee would know about. As soon as her face crept across my memory, the doors opened and out came that good for nothing doctor. He looked me dead in the eye. That could only mean one thing.

 _"Wo pi gu cao."_ _(my ass is fucked)_


	2. Just Like Old Times

_After the shiny boat landed in on the Shepard's funeral we met up with the doc to have a sip of something strong for old time sake. The doc introduced us to his prodigy daughter, Grace, whom I mistook for her mother, Kaylee. Turns out the kid is a genius like her father and her schooling was completely funded by the remainder of the Alliance._

"So, what's your favorite subject?"

"I thoroughly enjoy critical skills and problem solving," Grace replied politely.

"Is that like puzzles and stuff?" Jayne asked as he spilled his drink down his chin.

"You could say that.." Grace raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, he is always a slob," Mal chuckled as he patted Jayne's back.

"Grace is currently enrolled in the Alliance Advanced Program," the doc grinned.

"I have heard about that. Isn't it hard to get into? Gotta have some kind of super secret code just to fill out an application or something," Mal commented.

"Yes, well, doing research for the RA has its perks," the doc hinted.

"RA?"

"Remaining Alliance."

"So, what type of research do you do for them that gives you access to such fine education?"

"He studies the effects of Particle," a familiar voice chimed in from the doorway.

"Kaylee! About time you showed up!" Jayne cheered.

Malcom stood up so suddenly that he knocked over his drink. The clear liquid covered the table and spilled into Grace's lap.

"Oh, shoot. I'm sorry, Grace," Mal reached for a napkin.

"No, no, its fine. I need to get dressed for class anyway," she grimaced as she got up from the table.

"Best wear the blue one today," the doc smiled.

"Remember, we are proud of you no matter what happens today," Kaylee added as she gave Grace a kiss on the forehead.

Jayne and Mal exchanged looks and waited for Grace to leave the room before they asked the doc what the solemn mood was about.

"She has a battle practical today," the doc mentioned.

"Battle? As in war? As in, what the hell is a twenty-year-old science prodigy doing fighting with other kids?"

"They aren't kids, Mal," the doc retorted.

"Wait. I'm still stuck on what the heck this 'particle' stuff is that needs so much studying," Jayne pointed toward Kaylee.

Mal looked over at the doc in response to Jayne's interjection. The doctor looked at them reassuringly and began to explain,

"Particle is the street name for a particular compound that has adverse effects on the human body. It's side effects range from advanced neurological performance, increased physical performance, and rejuvenation of the body's cells."

"And how is any of that bad?"

"Its origins have the RA worried," the doc took a sip from his cup.

"It comes from ground up reaver bones," Kaylee added.

Jayne and Mal stared blankly at the doc. Both men thinking the same thing: How the hell do people get their hands on this crap?

"There is a rumor that particle has become a hot commodity on the black market. The RA is starting an investigation to figure out who is supplying, how to stop it, and what happens to individuals who have experienced long-term exposure. My research has turned up minimal results mostly because it is rare to get your hands on a non-contaminated sample."

"Wait a minute. I get the whole doing research for the perks of the job thing—but why the hell do you have to train students to fight in a battle?"

"The RA suggested that we train students in the advanced program to be able to handle themselves should particle create an unsuitable environment…"

"A rebellion," Mal inferred.

"I wouldn't put it in those terms," the doc winced.

"Wong Ba Duhn!" (Son-of-a-bitch)

"Just like the good ole days," Jayne slurred.


End file.
